Paradigm Shift
by Freestylesmile
Summary: Lightning is persuaded to be the designated driver for Serah's birthday party She was prepared for a night of boredom and knocking Snow out if he got too drunk and frisky around her little sister Instead, she gets captivated by a dark brunette and it turns into a night she won't forget


**PSA: First of all, I'd like to apologize for the little bit of spam I may have created in some of your emails. Fanfiction is cutting out bits of my summaries and I was trying to fix it and yeah... it doesn't seem to have fixed anything. So before anyone asks, yes, I can write complete sentences and the actual summary says this:**

Lightning is persuaded to be the designated driver for Serah's birthday party. She was prepared for a night of boredom and knocking Snow out if he got too drunk and frisky around her little sister. Instead, she gets captivated by a dark brunette and it turns into a night she won't forget.

**I am hoping the summary is the only thing it's cutting out. If you're having any problems within the story, you can also read it over on my AO3 account:** archiveofourown**(period)**org/users/freestylesmile

**Again, sorry for the spam and any confusion.**

**Edit: Seems to have something to do with the periods in the summary, so I removed those heh. EFF YOU GRAMMAR. Also, the italics in the story seem to occasionally mess with the spacing between words, so I tried to fix all that I could find. Posting should not be this stressful -_-**

* * *

**Author's note**:

So this started from a prompt seen on tumblr's Imagine your OTP, which you can find here: (you'll have to add the periods in for it to work) imagineyourotp tumblr com

Although it doesn't follow along exactly (pretty close though, I guess), the prompt is:** Imagine your OTP at a dance. Person B Is really into it and tries to persuade Person A to join in. Person A tells person B this was never their thing so Person B pulls them in to teach person A and both have a really good time. (bonus: At home Person B treats person A to lessons on erotic dancing)** (The direct link for it is here: imagineyourotp tumblr com/post/60465039336/imagine-your-otp-at-a-dance-p erson-b-is-really#notes )

I had an immense amount of help and support from my friends: Avatar_of_Ragnarok, thegadgetfish, fmorgana, and LogosMinusPity. You guys are amazing!

* * *

The beat of music pounded throughout the club. It pulsed through the bodies surging on the dance floor, waves of bright, flashing lights sprinkling chaotic ripples across the room.

Lightning Farron sat on a stool at the bar, leaning back against the counter so she could keep an eye on her charges amidst the drunken party-goers. While she hadn't been to too many bars herself, she was certain this was one of the nicest. The flickering lights still gave her a bit of a headache, but the choice of music wasn't all that bad. The place was very clean and the drinks, according to Serah, were incredible. Among the usual, she had heard orders for Hero Cocktail, Mega Flare, Ravager, and Moogle Mixer.

It was Serah's birthday and she had heard about this bar, Paradigm Shift, in the town next to Bodhum. After much pleading, Lightning had agreed to be the designated driver for her so she could party with her friends. At first she was pleased with the idea because she would be able to keep an eye on her sister and keep her out of trouble. She would also be able to make sure Snow kept his hands to himself.

However, it seemed Snow had listened very well to her earlier warning and was acting every bit the gentleman. She had to admit the man was doing an admirable job keeping the hovering males away.

Which left her sitting idly at the bar with a glass of ice water, quietly observing, and occasionally turning away those with more than talking in mind.

She occupied her time by watching the dancers. It was fascinating to watch the flow of bodies, both rhythmic and wild. The movement and play of the colorful lights. She thought about herself out there, gyrating hips and waving arms. She shook her head, quickly banishing the uncomfortable thought.

Caught up in her musings, she didn't notice the dark brunette watching her from the other end of the bar. It took some time before the feeling of being observed finally pulled at her senses and she looked to the side with a slight scowl. She'd only meant for it to be a glance, to be aware of her surroundings.

She didn't mean for her eyes to snap back up and openly stare.

Dark eyes – it was hard to tell their color from the distance – didn't waver. Instead the onlooker tipped her head curiously to one side as a small quirk appeared on her lips. Waves of dark, messy hair framed a stunning face with high cheek bones, a strong jaw, and full lips. Expensive purple earrings – amethyst, perhaps – in the shape of small fangs dangled from her ears.

The woman wore a form-fitting black shirt with short sleeves that pulled snug along muscular shoulders and bronze-colored arms. There was a large, black tattoo on the upper part of her left arm. She wore black forearm sleeves with sparkling silver bracelets decorating the left wrist. Blue jeans held comfortably to her hips and stretched forever down her legs.

It wasn't just her looks that drew Lightning's eyes. Leaning on her elbow against the bar with her ankles crossed and a drink in her hands, confidence emanated from every pore on the woman's body. She was relaxed in a way that put Lightning oddly at ease.

The brunette took a sip from her drink, breaking eye contact only to turn and say something to a couple of people seated behind her. Her eyes returned to Lightning and she felt her pulse quicken as the woman set her drink down and pushed away from the counter.

Lightning looked down, mentally kicking herself. It was possible she was only be there for a one-night stand or a quick flirt. Lightning hadn't meant to lead her on, but she also hadn't been able to look away.

"Hi."

Lightning found her eyes drawn back up. Green. "Hi."

The brunette stood a respectable distance away, not pushing into her space, but enough so they could talk without shouting over the music. She was smiling, but Lightning found it hesitant. Perhaps her confidence wasn't as infallible as she'd originally guessed. It may not have helped that Lightning wouldn't hold her eyes anymore.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Lightning shook her head, holding up her glass of water. "No alcohol for me tonight."

"Ah, so you're the responsible one. Terrible luck, eh? You look like you could use something stronger, no offense."

Lightning looked up, finding a teasing smile directed at her. The deep, accented voice was like warm honey to her senses. She smiled back. "None taken."

"If you ever come back, I recommend the Tequila Sunshine. It's one of my favorites."

"I'll remember that."

The brunette held out a hand, moving a little closer. "The name's Fang."

"Lightning," she replied, switching her glass to the other hand as she took Fang's. She forgot her hand was cold and wet from condensation until it was firmly grasped in a strong grip. She instinctively pulled back with an apology, but the woman held on.

"It's alright, Lightning," she chuckled and winked before adding, "I don't mind getting wet."

Playful green eyes held hers for a moment. It worried her at the same time it captivated her. The pull of this woman whom she'd only just met. So Lightning pulled her hand away, offering a small smile as if to apologize, because she didn't know what she was doing. What she was thinking.

Fang's eyebrows creased with concern. "I'm sorry, are you not, uh-"

"I- No," Lightning cut in so fast that she had to stumble to correct herself. "I mean yes, I am I just-" She stopped, releasing a short breath of a laugh. The brunette visibly relaxed, which Lightning found herself grateful for, even though she wanted to roll her eyes at herself in amusement. She looked away, brushing hair out of her eyes. She'd never had as much trouble concentrating as when this woman was staring at her so intently.

She sensed Fang was about to speak before she was cut off.

"Fang! Quit flirting and get your ass out here! I'm on break!" A dark haired woman shouted as she and a short redhead made their way to the dance floor, waving as they practically hopped the whole way.

"You've been taking a break for the last hour, Lebreau!" Fang shot back. Chuckling, she tilted her head at Lightning in a way that she was beginning to find rather attractive, as it exposed her neck, and Lightning wondered what it would feel like to press her nose into it and- _No. Stop._

"Wanna dance?"

Lightning shook her head automatically. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"I can show you some easy moves," Fang said, sounding a little earnest. "And, not to boast, but I am pretty fun to dance with."

Lightning laughed softly. "I'm sure you are. But, I think I'll sit this one out."

"Wow, strike two. That doesn't happen very often," Fang laughed, dropping her head and scratching the back of her neck. Lightning was surprised to see her green eyes still warm when she looked back at her, more intrigued than anything. "I guess I'll wait before I chance the third. But the offer is still open, in case you change your mind."

Lightning watched her disappear among the dancers. The woman did not give up easily, and would most likely be back. Lightning refused to acknowledge the excitement she felt over the thought.

She turned to the counter and drained her glass, silently berating herself for being such a coward. So what if her sister, or anyone, saw her dancing with a stranger? It's just _dancing _for Etro's sake. So what if she let herself cut loose every once in awhile? Hell, Serah would probably be ecstatic.

That it was with a woman didn't bother her. She hadn't told Serah anything about her orientation, but she wasn't afraid of her reaction. It merely hadn't seemed important enough to bring up at any time.

People expected her to be cold and aloof, and maybe she liked that. But she wasn't worried about what other people would think, besides her sister. It was more what she would think of herself. If she held so much control over her thoughts and her actions, prided herself in it, then what was she supposed to do at a time when she wanted nothing more than to let go?

"You know, that's one of the problems with sitting alone at a bar all night. You start thinking too much," said the bartender who'd wandered over. He was one of the few people she'd met tonight she didn't mind talking to. A lanky young man with wild blue hair, he had introduced himself as Yuj. He set another glass of water down for her. "Pretty soon you're going to start rambling nonsense to me like I'm supposed to fix everything."

Lightning raised a brow. "Can you?"

Yuj flicked the towel he'd been using to wipe the counter over his shoulder, then set his hands along its surface. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Well, if you were going to dance with anyone, she'd be your best choice."

"Is that so? Sounds like she comes here often."

Yuj smiled. "You could say that." He nodded toward the dancers. "Watch."

Against her better judgment, Lightning turned. Following the direction of his gesture, she couldn't make out any individuals in the masses of people at first.

The music was as loud as ever, and the dancers more wild. It must have been luck and the direction of the lighting that allowed her to finally spot Fang. She was dancing with the woman named Lebreau and their antics almost made Lightning laugh.

Lebreau was trying her best to dance seriously. Fang, however, was spinning around her in quick, smooth circles. Then she'd bounce in on her feet, do a quick jig or some version of the chicken dance. Lebreau had trouble standing she was laughing so hard.

Fang was graceful and controlled in all her movements. It was a pleasure just to watch her sway with the beat. To see her white teeth flash in contrast to her bronze skin.

The redhead was nearby, too. Fang stepped toward her every now and then, taking her hand and spinning her around. Then they broke into a complicated, almost choreographed shuffle of feet. Elbows jerked at their sides. They challenged each other to go lower.

The song ended with both of them nearly sitting on the floor. There was loud applause and shouts from those closest as they hopped up and gave each other a highfive with both hands. Fang grabbed the girl and pulled her into a tight hug, ruffling her hair just before letting go.

It made Lightning smile.

The floor emptied slightly as the next song started. It was slow at first, the bass thrumming with anticipation of its own. Fang looked for Lebreau, finding her dancing with another partner. They gave each other a small wave, Fang adding an 'OK' sign with her hand.

She faced Lightning as she started, knowingly or not. Fang had her eyes closed as her head tipped back a little. There was only slight movement in her body to begin with. A heel tapping, feeling the beat. Her hips joined. A gentle sway that rolled up to her shoulders as she got lost in the music.

"Totally getting a raise," Yuj drawled somewhere behind her.

"Huh?" Lightning responded dumbly. Her eyes remained fixed on the woman on the dance floor. People filtered between them, but somehow she was always able to keep sight of her.

Yuj cleared his throat. "Nevermind. Enjoy your night."

"Sure."

The music popped and dark brunette _moved_. A hand in her hair, another on her hip. She turned her head down and to the side as her hips rolled. Her footwork was fluid as it brought her to one side, then the other. Her arms and hands were always moving in either slow or quick fluid designs about her.

Maker, her _hips_. She was dipping at the knees more with each cycle of her routine until she just set them wide and rocked side to side, in perfect rhythm with the beat. Her hands were on her thighs, running up her body, along her neck and into her hair-

Fang was watching her. Lightning heard herself gasp, felt her lips part. She couldn't look away from the eyes on her. A smirk appeared and Lightning knew she'd been caught.

There was something in the air between them. It was electric. Even as Fang returned to her routine, her gaze kept returning to Lightning, as if she couldn't look away any easier.

Fang flicked her hair to the side, hips ever in motion. Lightning let her imagination drift when before she'd always held it in check. She wondered what it would be like to dance with her out there. The feel of their hips rocking as one, those captivating eyes holding hers so close.

Fang turned so Lightning could see her profile. It was as if the woman could read her thoughts and was dancing for her. At that moment a man came up behind Fang, placing a hand boldly on her hip and attempted to match her rhythm. Lightning tensed until Fang smoothly extracted herself and turned toward him. She touched his chest and pushed him back, shaking her head while wagging a finger at him.

The man's frustrated gestures went unnoticed as Fang turned to Lightning and crooked a finger at her. Lightning almost had her toe on the floor when a familiar giggle nearby nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Did you just _growl_? Oooh, who are you staring at? Is it that guy over there? He's _cute! _I'll go ask him for you."

"No, Serah-"

Both Lightning and Snow grabbed for her sister. Snow got to her first with a quick 'whoa, slow down, sweetheart'. The large blond pulled her back to the counter, helping the tipsy girl into one of the tall bar stools. Lightning and Snow exchanged exasperated looks over her head.

"We need to get you some water," Snow commented, running a comforting hand over Serah's back.

Lightning pushed her untouched glass over. "Here."

With Serah distracted for a moment, Lightning chanced a look over her shoulder. But like a spell broken, she couldn't find her. With a sigh, she returned her focus to the counter to find Serah staring daggers at her.

"Who were you looking for?"

"Nobody."

"You were definitely looking for someone, Sis."

"I wasn't looking for anybody, Serah," she replied forcefully. "Drink." Perhaps this was why it was hard to talk to her sister about such things. Interrogations were only fun if you were the one asking questions.

"I've _been _drinking," Serah giggled. Snow helped her hold the glass steady. He'd been keeping pace with her in their alcoholic adventures. But he was 6'7'' to her 5'5''.

Serah gulped down about half of it, somehow managing not to swallow and choke on any of the ice. She set it down with a _thunk_. Then she looked at Lightning with a surprisingly sober face.

"I know I asked you to be the responsible one tonight. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to have fun."

"I'm fine, Serah."

"No, I mean it. You've done nothing but sit on this chair all evening."

Lightning looked away from her, feeling slightly guilty. It _was _Serah's birthday. If it would make her happy...

"One dance, Lightning. And then we can go."

Lightning ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. "Fine. One dance."

Serah pointed at her threateningly. "You've got thirty minutes before I find someone for you."

"Right."

The younger Farron's grin was brilliant. She triumphantly hopped off her stool, nearly stumbling before Snow could catch her.

"Thank you, Sis," Serah enthused, giving her a tight hug. Lightning nodded grimly. "Let's go, Snow!"

"Okay, I'll be right there." Snow drained the rest of the water as Serah went off. When she was out of earshot, he set the glass down and looked at Lightning.

She scowled at him. "What? Shouldn't you be making sure my little sister doesn't get herself kidnapped?"

"I'm watching her, don't worry. But hey," Snow leaned in a little. He jerked his head toward the dance floor. "You should go for it." He winked and clicked his tongue. Lightning's eyes widened just slightly, realizing he knew somehow.

She scoffed lightly, dropping her forehead on her hand. Snow dared to pat her on the shoulder, and it was a testament to how much he'd grown on her that she didn't shrug it off.

After he left, Lightning took a deep breath and headed to the restroom. She was thankful to find it exceptionally clean for a bar. Unfortunately, someone was currently vomiting their guts out in one of the stalls.

Lightning ignored it and went to one of the sinks, turning the cold water on. She cupped her hands under the stream and splashed it against her face. Then she braced her hands on the edges and stared into the mirror as the water dripped off her chin.

_One dance._

She knew who it would be with. The woman she'd met was polite, charming, and flirtatious. She'd proven herself to be respectful, and that was more than could be said of a lot of people Lightning had met at a bar.

She was also fearless in a way that Lightning admired. The way she held herself. The way she moved on the dance floor. She remembered it vividly. The rocking of her hips. The beckoning of her eyes. But also the playful teasing with her friends as she helped them have a good time, and the affectionate hug she'd given the young redhead who reminded her of Serah.

Lightning splashed some more water on her face before taking a deep breath. Then she dried herself off with a paper towel. She took one last look at the mirror.

_One dance. Coward._

Lightning rolled her eyes at her reflection and left the bathroom. She heard the person vomit as she left and decided things could be worse.

She strode through the crowd with a purpose. Her spine was straight and her shoulders stiff, like she was on a mission rather than at a party. Her search brought her back to the counter, where Fang was leaning over it to talk to Yuj. The young man spotted her and pointed. Fang turned quickly and her eyes lit. She waved to Lightning, who acknowledged in kind.

Fang said something to Yuj, gesturing for him to hurry up. Fang glanced back at her and beckoned her over. The woman was smiling in a way that Lightning had to admit was a little adorable. It was fascinating to see her go from an enchanting seductress to a puppy looking for its lost toy.

As she approached, Lightning watched Yuj pour ice and water into a couple of glasses and set them on the counter.

"Hey," Fang winked when Lightning got to her. She wondered if Fang practiced that in the mirror to get it so perfect. The woman handed over one of the glasses. "It's on the house."

Lightning smiled slightly, feeling some of the tension in her shoulders abate. "Thanks."

Fang fidgeted with her glass. "Did I, uh, make you uncomfortable back there? With the dancing?" Before Lightning could answer, she hurried on to explain. "I always tend to get a bit into it, and then I saw you watching me and I just..." Fang was looking at her now, intently searching her eyes. A smile grew on her face. "I'd like to get to know you better."

Lightning was a little unsure of what to say after being so blatantly caught with her staring. "You're a good dancer."

Fang's smile widened. "Thank you. I had a good audience." She nodded to some tables against the far side wall, where it was darker and a bit further from the noise of the music. "Want to sit down for a bit?"

At first Lightning had wanted to simply dance and get it over with, but she still had twenty minutes before her sister came looking for her again. "Okay."

Fang politely gestured for her to walk ahead of her. They found a small, round table with a seat on each side to face one another.

"That, uh, must have been your sister. " Fang commented as she sat down. "The other girl with the pink hair. Younger?"

"Yes, it was. She's three years younger."

"They always have such perfect timing," Fang muttered fondly. "And the tall gentleman with her?"

"Her fiancé." Lightning still wasn't sure how she felt about the word. But short of locking her sister in a tower, there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Oh, okay. So no one, uh," Fang looked at her intently, leaning a bit more over the table. Her fingers were grazing her chin thoughtfully. "No one for you?"

Lightning looked away, brushing a hand through her hair. "No. Between work and trying to raise my sister, I've never had any time for it."

"Or interest? Seems your sister is all grown up now. Might, you know, free up some of that time."

Fang was smiling in a way that made Lightning smile back and shake her head. The woman was as subtle as a charging Behemoth. "Maybe. Honestly, I haven't really given it much thought." Lightning kept going before Fang could comment on that. "Do you have family?" she asked, remember how she'd looked when she talked about Serah.

Fang leaned away a little, an elbow on the back of her chair. It provided Lightning with some much needed breathing room. She'd caught a whiff of the woman's perfume, and it smelled like the rain after a storm. It was faint enough that it made her want to lean closer.

"I've got a sister, too," Fang said, idly swinging a leg as she held her glass with both hands. "Not clan or blood related, but we're just as close. That was the redhead you might've seen me dancing with. Vanille."

"Clan?"

"I'm from Oerba in Gran Pulse," Fang said proudly. "My clan is the Yun and Vanille's is the Dia. Oerba Yun Fang would be my full name."

"What brings you to Cocoon?"

"I live here now, actually. Although I visit home at times. I guess you could say I'm a businesswoman now."

Lightning looked over her jewelry. "You seem to be doing very well."

Instead of smiling Fang turned a little more serious. There was no arrogance to her features. "It wasn't easy to start. It rarely is, I suppose. But it's worked out pretty well in the end, yeah."

"You had to look out for Vanille," Lightning stated, understanding.

Fang nodded, setting her glass down. Then she crossed her forearms and leaned on the table. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a sergeant in Bodhum's Security Regiment."

Fang's eyes lit up. "You're an officer? You probably look very good in uniform." Though the woman's eyes were teasing, Lightning felt heat on her cheeks as they swept over her. _And out of it_, they seemed to say. "How long have you worked as one?"

"I joined right out of high school."

"Do you enjoy it?"

Lightning shrugged. "At first it was just a way to pay the bills. But I suppose I do now. I'm very good at it," she added easily.

"You've certainly got me arrested," Fang winked. Lightning snorted into her water. "Now come on, that was good. Why are you laughing?"

Lightning set her water down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She happened to glance over Fang's shoulder and spot Serah, who was talking to a rather handsome man while making gestures her way.

"Something wrong?" Fang asked, following Lightning's gaze.

"No. I'm sorry." Lightning's grip tightened on her glass as Fang's head whipped back to her, eyebrows laced with concern. Lightning rolled her eyes lightly as she forced herself to explain. "I made a deal with my sister that we can go if I dance once with someone. And if I don't do it soon, she'll find someone for me."

Fang raised a brow. "I see."

"But," Lightning cut in, looking Fang in the eye. "I'm not sure I want to leave anymore."

Fang looked almost startled by the declaration. They stared at each other a moment before Fang looked over her shoulder again. "Well, darling," Fang drawled, turning her gaze back to Lightning and leaning comfortably back in her chair. "I wish I could help you, but all of my strikes have been used."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "You still have one more."

As much as she found it attractive, the teasing smile and tilt of her head almost made her groan. "I used it up on the dance floor, remember?"

"I was going to come."

Fang looked her over. "Were you, now?"

Lightning felt her skin flush, almost frustrated at how she'd been caught. Fang was looking much too pleased with herself. Lightning grit her teeth as she watched Serah and the man maneuver through the crowd toward them.

"So you're not going to dance with me?"

"I didn't say that. I may have used up my strikes. But you, still have all of yours." Fang winked at her over her glass as she took a sip, completely unfazed by Lightning's glare. She must be a very good businesswoman, Lightning thought.

Her sister was getting closer. "Fine," Lightning said, jaw tightening. "Will you dance with me?" The way she said it made it sound more like a threat.

Fang's smile was brilliant and filled with victory as she took Lightning's hand. "I'd love to."

Even though her heart was pounding, Lightning breathed a sigh of relief as she stood with the other woman and led her to the dance floor. She caught her sister's eye, who stopped abruptly and was making a small 'o' with her mouth. Lightning rolled her eyes and barreled her way into the crowd of dancers. She was grateful, and a little flustered, that Fang seemed to stay right on her heels.

They threaded their way through the crowd, but Lightning was unsure of where to go. The bodies of the other dancers were pressing much too close for her comfort. If this were any other place than a dance floor and she was supposed to do something other than, well, _dancing_, she would have shoved them out of the way and strode onward.

"Hey." A hand lightly touched her hip and she almost knocked it away out of reflex. But it was only Fang, trying to get her attention. She felt breath on her ear, close enough for Fang to speak to her over the music. "We're not storming the Fortress of Etro, darling."

Lightning scoffed, but attempted to force herself to calm down. "Sorry." There were few times when she felt trapped and out of her element, and she sincerely disliked them. Most of it was because she hated seeing this side of herself. Hated the weakness it brought. She also found herself worried about what Fang would think when she wasn't able to stay calm and collected.

The hand on her hip squeezed gently before pulling away. "Relax." Then she was turned, a fluid lift and twirl of her arm, and she was facing Fang, who took both of her hands. The woman's palms were warm and comforting, relaxed and gentle as her eyes and smile. "You've just gotta last one song, right? I won't make you do anything crazy."

Lightning didn't entirely believe that, but she did feel herself settle a bit more. Then she realized Fang was pulling her along. The tall woman was already swaying a bit with the music as she led her somewhere on the dance floor. And Lightning was following her like she was a siren.

They stopped in a place that had a little more room. Fang was still smiling, still moving. She let go of one of Lightning's hands and effortlessly twirled her around again. "See? You're dancing. Nothing to it."

"I think what I'm doing is normally called _standing_."

"You're worried about people watching you." Fang shook her head. "Don't be, they're more concerned about themselves. Besides, even if they are watching-" Fang bent her knees, looking absolutely ridiculous as she jerked her hips sharply, turned her head and snapped her fingers all about her. She bit her bottom lip, appearing to really get into it, and Lightning struggled to keep a straight face.

Fang bounced back up, striking an absurd superhero-type pose. Lightning finally released a short laugh, smiling as she shook her head. Fang looked rather pleased with herself as she took her hands again.

"Who cares if people are watching? I'm having a good time. And more importantly, it didn't scare you away." Fang was still doing a little shoulder sway, although it was much more controlled and smooth this time. "Now come on. You can't get any worse than that. I've set the bar pretty low for you."

"You're crazy," Lightning managed, still shaking her head but already trying to match Fang's simple side to side footwork.

"There you go. You're getting it." Fang's encouragement was enough to make her feet feel lighter. She was twirled again and it was easier to follow through with the motion. A warm, guiding hand was placed on her hip, and she could smell the scent of rain from that sweet perfume again. "Get your hips into it a little."

Lightning was watching Fang's feet, concentrating on their movement patterns. She was so focused she didn't notice the hand on her hip disappeared. Unexpected fingertips grazed her forehead and she flinched away.

Fang jerked her hand back automatically. Then she chuckled and returned to brushing aside Lightning's bangs. "Sorry. Looks like the song is over."

"Oh." Lightning looked about them. It had gone by so fast. More people were getting on the floor as the next song picked up. The pair had to move a bit closer to let others by.

"Was it as painful as you thought it would be?" Fang asked with a smile.

"No," Lightning admitted. It had gone by much quicker than she had anticipated. She could still feel Fang holding one of her hands, and she didn't want her to let go.

She looked at the contented green eyes staring back. "I like this song."

Fang grinned.

The beat to the song was much quicker this time. The dancers surged around them.

Fang leaned in close enough for Lightning to feel her breath on her ear. "Remember, the only one watching you is me."

Lightning felt her heart pound with the bass. "That's not exactly calming."

Fang pulled away so she could see her wink. "It's not supposed to be."

As Fang led her into an easy routine, Lightning observed the dancers around them. Many were drunk and flailing – that was really the only way to describe it – incoherently; it was a wonder they didn't knock anyone alongside the head. Some were grinding intimately. They were focused on themselves and on the music, nearly oblivious to their surroundings.

In a crowd of chaotic movement, it really felt like it was only the two of them.

Lightning gestured at Fang. "How do you do that?"

"Ah, well start with your head." Fang stepped closer so she could hear better. "Dip it to the side. And now the other way. There you go. Get a little more into it. Now loosen yourself up and roll it with your shoulders." Fang exaggerated her movements for Lightning to follow, timing it with the snap of her fingers. "There, now follow it with the rest of you. All the way to your legs. Your feet aren't nailed to the floor, so step with it." Fang was smiling and nodding, eyes moving up and down. "Now add your arms. Nothing fancy, just whatever feels natural."

"Nothing about this feels natural to me."

Fang threw her head back and laughed. It drew Lightning's eyes to her exposed throat again. How was it possible for a neck to be so attractive?

"You look good, Lightning."

Fang was very near now. Mostly because of the wall of dancers around them, but that didn't make Lightning any less aware of how close their bodies were to touching. Her perfume was so good...

"I mean it." Fang touched her chin briefly, drawing her eyes back up. The woman was a couple inches taller and her head was bent down slightly, framed by her beautiful mess of hair. "I haven't seen you smiling this much all evening." Lightning couldn't deny that it was true.

The songs went by in a blur. She didn't know where one ended and another began. Fang was starting to show off a little. Lightning _knew_she was showing off because there was a playful tease in those green eyes the whole time Lightning stared at her. The woman was gorgeous and fully aware of it.

Her hair flowed and cascaded with her movements. Amethyst earrings reflected the chaotic, flashing lights. The music was popping quickly, but Fang flowed through it with a sensual grace that had Lightning's gaze tracking slowly over her undulating figure. She should probably try focusing on her eyes more. _Nope, that's not good either._

Fang stepped even closer, holding her gaze. Just a casual shift of her body and then there was only a whisper of space between them. She could see the sweat on her brow and along her neck. Fang's arms nearly circled her at times, but never touched. It was one thing to watch her from across the room. Quite another to be pinned within inches of that confident, melting look.

Lightning realized she wasn't even trying to dance anymore, her movements almost entirely stilled as Fang swayed about in front of her. She was fairly certain their chests brushed a few times. The bronze woman dipped, continuing to captivate her sight as she lowered at the knees and then smoothly rose back up until her lips and her eyes hovered over her again.

_Breath._

She inhaled the scent of rain mixed with the woman's natural smell and the sweat and she was almost dizzy. She closed her eyes briefly, turning toward Fang's neck, placing a hand on her ever swaying hip. Fingertips brushed up and down her arm in a light caress that triggered goosebumps along her skin.

Then Fang took her hand in her own and made to twirl her. Except she was stopped halfway and suddenly locked in at Fang's side. Her already racing heart skipped. The inside arm that Fang had a hold of crossed against her front and their entwined hands settled on her outside hip. One of Fang's feet ended up between hers.

"Come on. The thing I showed you before, do it with me."

As Fang helped guide her, Lightning allowed herself to relax into the strong arm across her back and the warm presence at her side. At some point the hand on her hip felt less foreign. She was comfortable with the body shifting against her, with the relaxed eyes watching her. They'd lost their teasing edge and taken on a look that was almost tender.

"Careful, you look like you're having fun."

"I am."

As they danced for another song, Fang settled more at her back, feet placed on the outsides of hers. The touch on either side of her hips was light, but it was enough to guide her into an exaggerated hip sway that Fang matched behind her.

The music seemed to pound along the floor, resonating up through her soles, punctuated by the swing of their hips. Fang alternated their pattern, always in sync with the beat, keeping their bodies in unison. They matched the rhythm in a way that quickened the blood in Lightning's veins.

The heat escalated and Lightning could feel sweat building on her skin. She placed her hands over Fang's as they held on to her waist. Fang peered over her shoulder, breath fanning her cheek. "Doing okay?"

"Yeah." Lightning turned her head to see her and their noses almost touched. Their eyes locked and it was as if the air was stolen from her lungs. Fang's eyes were lidded and her features appeared strained. A bead of sweat slid down the side of her face.

Lightning relaxed until she settled against the woman's pelvis. She could feel the music, the heat, the touch, all the way through her core. Lightning pressed back and Fang automatically rolled into her. It was impossible to ignore the gentle, pleasant throb that hummed through her body at the mimicked thrust. Green eyes darkened and Lightning thought she heard Fang growl.

The music had changed at some unknown time. Slower pulses from the beat made their movements feel more erotic as Fang's body continued to guide her through it.

Fang suddenly buried her head in the column of Lightning's neck. Almost on its own, Lightning's hand reached up and back, threading into Fang's hair and she instinctively pressed her lips into the woman's hairline. She heard and felt Fang inhale, grinding herself more firmly against Lightning with rolling, circling movements of her hips.

A hand slid up Lightning's arm until it cupped the back of her hand in Fang's hair. The hold Fang had on her waist was tight enough to pull her shirt partway up her sweat slicked stomach. Lightning circled her own hips more firmly, struggling to catch the sound from escaping her throat as Fang pressed back.

Fang's free hand rubbed over her thigh and Lightning's eyes rolled. She dropped her head back onto Fang's shoulder, finally releasing a groan.

"Sweet Etro, I'm not even drunk," Fang gasped against her skin. Her hand continued to roam along Lightning's side. It never went too far but the friction over her clothes made her restless.

With a gasp Lightning turned in Fang's arms until they were facing each other. There was barely a second for their eyes to meet before a leg was pressed between her own and she breathed a sigh of relief. Fang clutched at her hips while Lightning grabbed her shoulders and they both rocked together.

She watched Fang's face closely. Her eyebrows were knit with wavering concentration that was directed at their hips, and there was a slight snarl on her lips. It was a struggle to stay with the music as their centers pressed more intimately against the others thigh with each gyration.

Fang's eyes tracked up her form, her snarl loosening into a gentle part of lips. Lightning's own eyes were briefly distracted by her generous chest as it heaved with each breath. There was awe in their gazes when they finally met. There were too many things Lightning wanted to say and not enough ways to say them right now. But when Fang leaned in and pressed her lips just above her temple, her eyes closed and something unraveled within her.

They continued to surge as one. Her mind was hazy as her arms slid around Fang's neck, and she finally succumbed to the urge to duck under Fang's chin and bury her face there. She almost whimpered. The warm skin along with the heady scent was nearly too much. Her hands played up into those thick, dark locks and they were silky soft under her touch. Strong arms wrapped around her, one curling up to grab her shoulder, locking her in.

She pressed in closer, fully melding against Fang. They seemed to fit so well together. It was so easy and so good just to curl into her. One of Fang's hands dropped to her ass and she didn't even care. She groaned, turning even further into her neck, lost in the sensual roll of their hips. She felt Fang press her face into her hair as she was held closer.

Their breathing was heavy as they began to clutch at each other's clothes, trying not to reach too far at the same time they were shifting to get just the right angle. Fang was arching more into her. Fire raced beneath Lightning's skin as their gyrating hips turned more carnal.

_Gods, how far were they going to go? _The thought returned some semblance of sense to her and the fact that they were not alone. She noticed more space around them and realized fewer dancers were on the floor. The music was also taking a more relaxed turn.

"Fang." Lightning suddenly put a steadying hand on Fang's shoulder. "We need to slow down."

Fang's hazy eyes immediately went to worried realization as she began to pull away. "Sorry, are you-"

Lightning shook her head, staying close to her. She wasn't ready to part from the woman's warm presence. "It's fine," she reassured, grateful when Fang's hands relaxed on her hips.

Another thought crossed her mind and Lightning looked over Fang's shoulder to find a most comical sight. Snow and Serah were sitting at the bar, frozen and openly gawking. Yuj was paused in the middle of filling a glass behind them. The liquid spilled across the counter as he mirrored the couple's blank expression. Lebreau and Fang's redheaded sister, Vanille, were off to one side, nudging each other with silly smirks on their faces.

Lightning could only imagine how she must look getting groped by some beautiful stranger. She ducked her head, pretending she didn't just see her sister's drunken cheer that had her falling out of her chair. She wordlessly prayed that Snow had been able to get a hold of her before she hurt herself.

Fang made a questioning sound, peering at her. Lightning shook her head again. Fang lifted a hand and tucked a few pink, jagged bangs behind her ear. Lightning found herself leaning in to the gentle touch. It helped to erase the last of Fang's worried look.

As their breathing returned to normal, they helped straighten each other's clothes and hair. Both their shirts had hiked up considerably and Lightning noticed Fang was having similar difficulty in trying not to ogle her revealed skin. Still, Lightning was able to get a good glimpse of the other's washboard abs and pronounced hip bones.

They stayed close. Fang dropped her forehead against hers and Lightning closed her eyes because it felt so nice. Fang gently rocked them in an easy slow dance.

"This is the last song."

"What?" Lightning asked, wondering if Fang was through with dancing.

"The bar is about to close," Fang said with a sigh, raising her head.

"Oh." Lightning looked around. The dance floor was nearly empty now, and the music was quieter. It finally came to an end, and the flickering lights turned off while the regular ones provided enough visibility for everyone to make their way to the exit.

She reluctantly extracted herself from the woman's hold. "I should find my sister..." She couldn't see her at the bar anymore.

"Wait," Fang said as she seemed to remember something. She patted her pockets in an urgent manner and swore lightly. "Can.. can you wait a second? Just one second." Lightning nodded and Fang jogged over to the bar counter. Lightning followed her curiously, at last spotting Serah near the exit. Her younger sibling waved sloppily at her as Snow gently dragged her outside.

Fang hoisted her upper body over the counter and looked around for something on the other side.

"Breau! I need a pen!" Fang called. "And where'd Vanille go?"

Lebreau waved goodbye to a few customers and sauntered over from the other side of the bar. She gave Lightning a friendly smile.

"Vanille had to take care of something, but she'll definitely want to be talking to you later," Lebreau said as she handed a pen to Fang, who mumbled a thanks. "Haven't seen you dance like that in a while, Fang. But you might want to stop waving that ass at your new girl before you put her in a trance."

Lightning's eyes shot up at the same time Fang glanced sharply over her shoulder. They both blushed and looked away.

"You two are cute," Lebreau laughed, reaching to ruffle Fang's hair. Fang ducked away from it.

"And you're a demon," Fang accused, scribbling something on a small card. "Don't you have a bar to clean?"

"Yeah, yeah. Message received."

As Lebreau walked away, Fang picked up the card she'd written on and approached Lightning. "Sorry about that," she said, fidgeting with the card. She finally looked Lightning in the eye and nodded toward the door. "Uhm. I'll walk you out?"

"Okay."

They strode side by side toward the exit, sneaking quick glances at each other as they walked in silence. They must have both realized how odd their shy smiles were at this point because they both looked away and laughed.

The doors were already propped open and Lightning led the way outside. Though it was dark, the street lights were on. The air was slightly chilly against her sweaty skin. The bouncer nodded to her and then behind her at Fang.

"Gadot," Fang acknowledged.

"Nice moves tonight, Fang." Gadot looked down to Lightning before leaning over, placing a large hand on the other side of his mouth in a mock attempt at a whisper. "Lucky girl, I've never seen her dance like that with anyone before."

Lightning had trouble hiding her surprise when she looked at Fang. The taller woman was blushing noticeably even against her bronze skin as she waved off the bouncer. "Alright, that's enough out of you." Fang placed a hand on Lightning's lower back and guided her out onto the sidewalk. Serah and Snow were along the edge, waving goodbye to their friends.

Fang pulled her hand away and cleared her throat. "I had a good time."

"Yeah," Lightning said, feeling herself smile. "I did, too. Surprisingly."

Fang grinned. "Here." She finally handed the card to Lightning, who took it hesitantly. It was a business card for the club. Paradigm Shift's logo was in the center with Fang's number scrawled next to it. She'd also drawn a heart with a lightning bolt in the center.

Lightning had received numbers before, but none made her heart flutter like it was now. "Uh, I don't know if I... that is, I'm not interested in just a one night thing-"

Fang put her hands in her pockets and leaned over a bit. "Soo... you _would _be interested in going out for coffee sometime?"

Lightning halted, looking at her, and then back at the card. She released a short breath of a laugh and a reluctant smile.

Then fingertips touched her elbow and her smile vanished as rain scented perfume enveloped her. Her breath caught almost audibly as soft lips pressed against her cheek. Her eyebrows raised gently as the kiss lingered, wrapping her in all kinds of fuzzy, heart-stopping, toe curling warmth with promises of soft caresses and long passionate nights.

Fang pulled away slowly, stuffing her hands in her back pockets. She was still leaning close when she winked, and spoke softly in that wonderfully accented voice of hers. "In case you change your mind."

She backed away, barely containing a smile as Lightning watched her turn and go toward the bar.

Lightning looked down at the card in her hand. She flipped it over. On the side, listed above a couple of business numbers, it read: _Oerba Yun Fang, Co-owner._

Lightning's eyes darted up just as Fang walked back inside the bar, throwing one more smiling look over her shoulder. Speechless, Lightning turned around to find Snow grinning and Serah bouncing on her feet. Snow was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, but her younger sister finally _squealed. _All of her excitement poured out at once as she jumped at her sibling and threw her arms around her neck. Lightning had to use one arm to catch her around the middle to keep them from falling over.

"I can't believe you let me go looking for men. You should have said something! And I told you to have fun, not get the number of the hottest girl in the bar!" Serah tore the business card from her hand. "She _owns _it?!" Lightning immediately snatched it back, but Serah didn't care because she was squealing again, jumping up and down at Lightning side even as she kept a hold on her neck. She shouted a few more lines about what this meant for Lightning's love life before the elder finally covered her mouth with a hand.

It was a long drive home. Serah and Snow fell asleep in the back. But for the rest of the night her thoughts were occupied by a dark brunette with green eyes, who smelled of fresh rain after a storm, and a dance she wouldn't soon forget.


End file.
